yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:1980s Mode/@comment-27734274-20161021105522
I made my rivals in this mode! (This isn't real (but I kind of wish it is)) The Martial Arts Club President: Yukanna Onnanoko (Brave Girl) Yukanna is a martial arts master who has discovered since the day she watched those cheesy fighting movies, that her favorite thing in those movies was the karate, she started practicing martial arts on her own until her parents saw that she was good at it and put her in a martial arts club, where she became it’s president and never stopped being it until she meets the boy of her dreams and fell in love with him but died in a bathroom.. In a tragic way.. “I don’t care about these wussies who wouldn’t get in a fight! But, tell me if you want me to go easy on you, ok?” Hair color: Orangish Red Eye Color: Hazel Status: Rival Personality: Tough and Strong Appearance: Week 1 The Clumsy Rival: Bukiyona Gakusei (Clumsy Student) Bukiyona hasn’t had the best childhood.. She is a hopeless romantic who tries her hardest not to ruin moments for her friends, but she ends up ruining them.. It’s because of her clumsiness, every time she tries to have a boyfriend she fails to date him.. But this time, when she saw that boy she thought nothing else could stop her but she was wrong… she will be absent for the first week because of her grandma’s sudden death. “What? I’m not the one who accidentally threw water on you! But, you do look cute this way..” Hair color: Blue Eye color: Red Status: Rival Personality: Clumsy and Sweet Appearance: Week 2 Sewing Room Assistant: Garina Doresu (Girly Dress) Garina is a girl of many talents who enjoys assisting her mother in her sewing job at her school, to a point that if her mother is ever absent she’ll take her place.. There will be a point where Senpai will start gaining some weight and will need a bigger uniform, meaning he will form a bond with any girl who will help him dearly with his issues.. She thinks she’s got no competition to gain Senpai’s heart but she was wrong.. She will be absent for 2 weeks since her parents just got a divorce meaning her mother won’t be present until the 5th week of school unless Garina is murdered.. “Sup! Wanna get a uniform! Hey Senpai.. I made ya a special outfit, wanna try it out?” Hair color: Brown Eye color: Black Status: Rival Personality: Energized and Pretty Appearance: Week 3 Nerdy Rival: Megane Tosho (Glasses, Books) Megane is a really smart but shy girl, who doesn't appreciate anything but good grades and learning but always appreciates a good pop quiz to strengthen her brain.. Megane has been rumored to be a liar who cheats in her exams and is a fraud, though her classmates disagree with that rumor since no one caught her in the action..Megane will be assigned to help Senpai with his homework, since he has reported to his teacher that he’s been having studying issues, due to that, she will start developing a bond with Senpai.. Megane will be absent the first 3 weeks because she was studying for an interview with a hospital.. “H-hey do you want me to help you with your homework? You know, you’re doing well, I don’t think you need me anymore..” Hair color: Bright Brown Eye color: Bright Brown Status: Rival Personality: Shy and Smart Appearance: Week 4 Emo Rival: Aira Ina (Eyeliner) Aira is known to act rude towards other students except her friends.. She will play a similar role to Osoro Shidesu (from the story mode) but will be much easier to face off against.. She will be getting detention with Senpai being the one watching her and the others, she will start to develop a bond with him.. She will be a mix of Oka Ruto and Osoro Shidesu. Since she won’t always be with Senpai, she will often be with powerful students like delinquents and faculty members.. She will be absent for the first 5 weeks because of mysterious reason that no one knows about, there have been rumors that she’s sexually abused by her father.. “I hate this world and everything in it.. That boy.. He’s the only good thing that happened in my life..” Hair color: Purple and Blue (Half-Half like Melanie Martinez.) Eye color: Dark purple Status: Rival Personality: Rude and Depressed Appearance: Week 5 Guidance Counselor: Oya Kunahito (Parent, Subdivision Person) Mother of Genka Kunahito, used to work for a middle school, until she just got promoted to High school. Since the current counselor got fired recently for flirting with some schoolboys, this school needed a new one and Oya wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste. She got the job and is willing to help anyone in this school. Oya is a widow ever since Genka was born and is always happy to pursue another relationship. She will act nice and always energized around students but will always be serious when she hears rumors about certain students and will start stalking them, no matter how ridiculous the rumor is, since she loves her job too much.. “Did you get in trouble? That’s it? Don’t worry I’ll give you a free pass but this isn’t the only time.” Hair color: Black Eye color: Pink Status: Rival Personality: Kind and Secretive Appearance: Week 6 American Rival: Jesse Brones Jesse was born American but grew up around Japanese people (explaining her fluent Japanese), she will act like a New Yorkan, most likely going to exaggerate American stereotypes and slang in the 80s like (Ace, Amped, Clutch.. (And yes I did have to search that on the internet). She will constantly be with Senpai because he will be the one guiding her through the school since she is new, she will be rude to other students and the player is no exception. She will be absent for the first 7 week because her dad had to be moved to Japan, explaining why she’s here. “Like OMG my hair is so CLUTCH! Maybe next time you could come with me and Miyu could do your hair too!” Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Brown Status: Rival Personality: Himedere Appearance: Week 7 The Rich Rival: Uta Hime (Diva) Uta is a very rich girl, who was recently in a different school but changed it due to her not liking the school. Uta was a spoiled child growing up because of her family's wealth that is obtained because of her father’s 5 star restaurant that is very popular in Japan and in other countries like the US. Her and Senpai will constantly be bumping into each other causing them to have a friendship, she will constantly brag to others about her restaurant and wealth making her have a bad reputation but she could easily change that with her wealth.. She has good grades, good fighting skills, good cooking and is perfectly fluent in other languages, no wonder Senpai will love her.. It will be hard to kill her since she will always be surrounded by bodyguards who were in the military and will be hard to outmatch them, unless there are moments where she is alone.. “I will be the heiress to the Hime restaurants! Senpai.. If you want we could go on a date there…” Hair color: Hot Pink Eye color: Blue Status: Rival Personality: Ignorant and Spoiled Appearance: Week 8 Ryoba’s Sister: Nomaru Aishi (Normal, Love, Death) Nothing is really known about Nomaru except that she will keep observing you and that she isn’t like you.. Even if you are an emotionless human being, she is normal and she will love Senpai, even though she’s your sister you have to stop her.. Somehow.. She will act shy around students and won’t interact with students except for you and Senpai who she will develop a crush on because they are in the same class and they sit next to each other. She will be absent for the first 8 weeks because of her sister’s emotional lacking, to a point that her parents didn’t send her to school until then.. “Look you have to watch out for a girl called Ryoba.. I’ve never told anyone about this.. but she’s my little sister.” Hair color: Black Eye color: Black Status: Rival Personality: Suspicious and Weird Appearance: Week 9 The Police Officer Undercover: Tantei Keisatsu (Detective, Police) The police has been noticing that there have been some murders (or thefts if you haven’t killed any of your rivals) in Akademi High and have noted that they had to make an officer patrol the school but to catch the killer (or thief) the officer has to be undercover.. Tantei was happy to risk her life and take the job, she loved her job too much to let this opportunity go to waste but she also demanded to have security cameras and bodyguards patrolling the school anyway, too. Tantei will be assigned in Senpai’s class making her close to Senpai and making them friends, she will interact with other students like any High School girl would but would spend the majority of the time hanging out with Senpai to a point where she forgot why she was in a school.. If you have killed some of your rivals the intro, will have the Headmaster having doubts letting Tantei in the school, but if you killed them all the Headmaster won’t hesitate and will let her in and if you haven’t killed any of them then the police forces the school anyway.. “My job is to keep this school as safe as it’s supposed to be and I won’t give up! Senpai! You have trust me! Please!” Hair color: Brown Eye color: Brown Status: Rival Personality: Intelligent and Skilled Appearance: Week 10 I know Yanderedev said that all the students will look basic in 1980s mode but I feel like colored hair in Anime is pretty normal like people are born with it. :p